meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuckle Bros Mob
{{Template:CurrentMobinfo |Date of Forming = February 2008 |Founders = Roving males |Dominant Female(s) = None |Dominant Male(s) = Unknown |Current Dominant Female = None |Current Dominant Male = Unknown |Known number of Members = 11 |Pregnant Meerkat(s) = None |Evicted Meerkat(s) = None |Roving Meerkat(s) = Unknown |Absent Meerkat(s) = Unknown |Pup(s) = None The Chuckle Bros Mob was formed in February 2008 by a group of roving males. It is not actually a mob but rather refered to as a collection of roving males which have not yet dispersed to any of the other established groups or whose natal group is unknown but still being observed at regular basis. The other reason why it is not called a true meerkat group is because it has no females in it and therefore there is no breeding taking place. According to the KMP for a mob to be fully habituated and established it must have a dominant female. This is because meerkats live in mostly a matriarchal society where the females have the most sugnificance to a group, and its jnormally the dominant female who leads the group, the male normally contributes to his dominant role by taking on sentry duties and protecting the group from other neighbouring mob. The Chuckle Bros has no females in it but only an all male group so there is no breeding taking place but the group is considered a mob because it is being observed at regular basis. The group started of with a wild male named Bruce. He appeared in the population in May 2008 is natal group is unknown nor does he have any attachments to any of the other groups. Itrs not known if he became the dominant male but he left the group and joined another group named Sequoia Mob and became the dominant male. None of the original Chuckle Bros meerkats had codes but after Bruce joined Sequoia, hi code became VCBM001. Then 2 Young Ones males named Homestar Runner and his litter-mate Philippe joined the group. Homestar Runner had previously been roving at Aztecs and had a partial residence in Aztecs before being ousted by Incas males. Then a Whiskers male named Rhogan Josh joined the group of rovers. Rhogan Josh was from 3 mobs(Whiskers,Lazuli and PK). Then was the arrival of 3 Elveera males Gijima,Ash and Mr Scruff( the three were all in the Elveera group and seen in an encounter with Commandos). Then a JaXX male named Monsoon Moon joined the group. Monsoon Moon was previously one of wild males who joined a group named JaXX but left the group and join the Chuckle Bros group of rovers.But Rhogan Josh along with other rovers were Last seen in late 2009.Then some Toyota males named Rafola ,Scampi and Cantona joined the roving group but left in late 2012. Alpha Pair Since Chuckle Bros has no females in it, the is no true dominant pair, but perhaps the leadership of the group and the position of dominant male was taken by one of the resident males. All Known Members Bruce (VCBM001) Homestar Runner (VYM130) Philippe (VYM129) Ash (VEM108) Gijima (VEM118) Mr. Scruff (VEM122) Monsoon Moon (VJXM003) Rhogan Josh (VWM116) Rafola(VTYM027) Scampi (VTYM028) Cantona (VTYM034) History *February 2008: A group of rovers form a mob which was observed regulary and named Chuckle Bros. Dominance is unknown. *Homestar Runner died in February 2008 and Phillipe was Last Seen in April 2008. *December 2008: Bruce left the group and joined Sequoia. *Monsoon Moon dissapeared along with Ash, Gijima , Mr.Scruff and Rhogan Josh in late 2009. *Rafola, Scampi and Cantona joined the Goodfellas Mob in November 2012 .Soon, Scampi and Cantona died in December 2012 and Rafola was Last Seen in February 2013. Category:Meerkat Mobs